Flaws
by xwarmembrace
Summary: Beck was flawless. Jade was flawless. Me? I'm just Cat Valentine. BeckxCat. Oneshot.


Her dress was blinding white. Her ringlets ran down her back, as she slowly strolled down the aisle. She stared at the beautiful man in front of her. This was it. This was the one moment that'll change her life forever.

I had no problem with other people's happiness. I strived to make people happy. That's why I was so perky all the time - I liked seeing people laugh or at least be somewhat interested in what I was saying. This is what Cat Valentine was known for. There was one thing I liked more than seeing people happy, and that was Beck Oliver. My infatuation started in the beginning of high school, but he always thought of me as a freak. Hopefully, he thought of me as an adorable freak, but a freak no less. I was just Cat. Cat Valentine.

Their love was more practical. More predictable. More plausible. Everything about it made sense. The two of us didn't match up, but Jade and Beck were perfect for each other. They couldn't stray away from each other. They were just flawless.

I liked things that were flawless, but I didn't like Jade. Well. . . Jade didn't like me. She didn't like anyone. She's possessive and controlling, which is probably the reason I never really got to be close to Beck. He was always in Jade's loving arms. Most people who were infatuated with Beck (which was most girls and even some guys) would be bitter and complain about him being close to that slut, but I didn't mind it. I wanted him to be happy. I liked seeing people happy.

The sparkles in his eyes danced, as he beamed at his new bride. She was gorgeous. She was flawless. That's why he picked her over me.

I wasn't flawless. I was just... Cat. Cat Valentine. I was too sensitive, too bipolar, too annoying, too perky... I could go on. I wasn't Jade. I wasn't Tori. I was just me. I don't think I'd ever be good enough for Beck, and now I'll never know what it's like to be in his loving arms. You have no idea how much I would kill to lean against his muscular chest, or have his amazing fore arms embrace me. Even if it were just for a moment. I would do anything for that, and I mean anything. As the Taylor Swift song said - I'd give everything to be his anything. But I just wasn't flawless.

His tux was pretty bland. There was nothing special about it. Most brides didn't want the groom to look too attractive. They wanted him too look good, of course, but they didn't want the groom to outshine them. Then again, I wasn't paying attention to Jade. Beck outshined everyone in my eyes. No one could be as flawless as Beck. Except for Jade, of course. That's why they were flawless.

The ceremony seemed to last forever. I was waiting for Beck to suddenly exclaim, "I can't take this any more!" and run into my loving arms. But I was just Cat to him. I wasn't flawless. Jade was flawless.

"Do you, Beck Oliver," The reverand said, in a very stereotypical Bapist church voice. His voice was deep and loud. It sounded like he was yelling at us. "take Jade West to be your lawful wedded wife?" Was the word lawful? I can never understand what the person is trying to say. Who uses the word lawful any more? Lawyers?

"I do." I started to whimper. I could feel a couple of eyes look at me, including Tori's, who was sitting right next to me.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed. Her expression basically said "Shut up, I want to get out of her just as much as you do."

"I-I-I'm just... so happy." I whispered in between sobs. I laid on her, getting dark mascara all over the sleeve of her dress. She seemed confused, but then she realized it was me talking. I was Cat Valentine - the bipolar girl with too many flaws.

This was the first time I've ever lied to Tori. I'm not much of a liar, considering how I suck at it, but what could I say? "I'M IN LOVE WITH BECK!" I'd come off as desperate or insane. I'm tired of being insane, flawed Cat. I want to be the flawless Cat Oliver.

The ceremony was flawless. The couple was flawless. Beck was flawless.

Me? I was just Cat Valentine - the petite girl with magenta hair, with dimples that covered her entire face, who changed moods too often. I was flawed, and maybe one day, I'll learn to accept that.

Maybe.

And yes, I did use the word flawless a lot. That was kind of the point. It's very repetitive, but I like that aspect of it. However, I don't think I portrayed Cat very well, so sorry about that.

Oh, and I'm also pretty pissed about the length. I have no idea how people are able to write 6,000 words in one chapter. I'm barely getting 1,000, and in this case, 770. So another apology for that.

If you can look past all of the flaws (I'm hilarious, I know), I would love it if you reviewed. Peace.


End file.
